1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of theft prevention devices for automotive audio equipment and more particularly, to the field of anti-theft devices for radios and tape players mounted in automobile dashboards.
2. Discussion of the Background
Several security devices for automotive audio equipment such as radios and tape players have been patented. For the most part, these involve arrangements that cover or encase the equipment and arrangements that attempt to disguise or put a false front on it. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,414 to Caputo, 4,248,069 to Burbank, and 3,699,787 to Corrado involve the use of lockable covers that can be secured over the face of the audio equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,280 to Crosetti varies this covering concept somewhat by using a false front that simply slides into place over the equipment. The false front is made to resemble a cheaper model of radio or tape player and the purpose of the arrangement is simply to disguise or put a false front over the underlying, more expensive equipment in an effort to fool any would be thief. Still other security devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,995 to Smith are more elaborate and not only encase the equipment in a special container but also wire the container to an electric alarm system.
All of these known security devices certainly will help to deter and to decrease thefts; however, they all have fundamental drawbacks that severely lessen their effectiveness in actual use. For example, the patents of Caputo, Burbank, Corrado, and Crosetti mentioned above all require the use of separate, extra parts and/or keys. In use, the car owner must then physically manipulate these extra parts or keys each time he or she uses the security device. This then presents the additional problem of storing (and not losing) the parts or keys when not in use and the additional task of simply remembering to use the device each time the owner leaves the car not to mention the inconvenience of doing so. Cost is also an important factor as many of these known security devices often involve considerable expense in parts and installation.
In contrast to such prior security devices, the anti-theft arrangement of the present invention offers a simple and inexpensive way to help prevent the theft of automotive audio equipment. With the present invention, the audio equipment can be initially secured in place in the dashboard and thereafter held in place against theft without the need for the owner to lock and unlock the device or manipulate any parts each time he or she wants to leave the car or use the audio equipment.